Una misión para una declaración
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: En el día de San Valentín, Natsu había arrastrado a Lucy a una misión. Ella que ya tenía planes y se había enfadado con el Dragon Slayer. Lo que no podía imaginar es que el muchacho tuviera intenciones ocultas.


**¡Buenas tardes! Me reporto con otro fic de Natsu y Lucy. Es una pequeña historia que he escrito pensando en el día de San Valentín. Hice una de un fandom específico y después pensé que no estaría mal hacer más historias de diferentes fandom y así llegue a escribir cuatro historias de diferentes series**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único (por ahora, estoy pensando en una segunda parte, algo más picante).**

 **-Palabras: 2.023.**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a** **Hiro Mashima** **. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Una misión para una declaración**

-Estúpido Dragneel.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada.

Natsu Dragneel le dirigió una mirada desconfiada a su compañera, Lucy Heartfilia, ella sin embargo tenía una mirada inocente y sonriente. La chica se había olvidado momentáneamente del desarrollado sentido de audición de su compañero. Lo recordaría la próxima vez, o ahora mismo mientras insultaba mentalmente a su compañero de equipo y amigo.

Hoy era un día especial, catorce de febrero, el día del amor y las citas. Vale que ella no tenía pareja ni siquiera alguien especial. Bueno... alguien especial sí. Un bruto estúpido, destroza todo, idiota sin sentido... y con un sin fin de calificaciones que se le podría atribuir. Entre ellas, la incompetencia mental y sentimental hacia personas del sexo opuesto.

Aun así, Lucy había planeado pasar un bonito día, y sus planes no incluían congelarse en un pueblo perdido, pasar la noche en una minihabitación de una posada atestada, en una minicama en la que tendría que dormir con su compañero.

A Natsu no se le había ocurrido nada más que ir corriendo al gremio, cogerla del brazo y volver a echar a correr. Arrastrándola en el proceso. Ella tuvo su venganza cuando iban en tren, una gran venganza. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el pelirosa hubiera elegido una misión en el culo del mundo, un culo muy congelado. Mientras que terminaban una misión de exterminio de monstruos se desenlazo una gran ventisca que los obligó a quedarse en la única posada del pueblo, la cual estaba tan llena que solo consiguieron una habitación individual. Con una sola cama. Ni siquiera podían salir ya que la nieve superaba el metro de altura en las calles.

Mientras Natsu estaba tranquilamente mirando, a través de la ventana, como caían los copos de nieve; ella estaba sentada en la cama taladrándolo con la mirada.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez por qué el enfado?

La voz del chico le sorprendió, no se esperaba que le hablara después de los incontables bufidos y quejas que había soltado durante toda la tarde.

-No estoy enfadada.-una mentira, una gran mentira- Todavía no me has contado donde esta Happy.

-Empezamos la pelea con los monstruos de montaña cuando te lo iba a decir- el pelirosa volteo su cabeza para mirarla- Se quedó con Wendy y Charles, al parecer las chicas iban a hacer dulces. Happy quería comerlos.

-Yo quería hacerlos.

Natsu inclino la cabeza y termino de volverse para estar frente a ella.- ¿Para qué querías hacer dulces?-Natsu se rasco la barbilla filosóficamente- Juvia dijo que iba a dárselos a Gray. Y Erza estaba extrañamente feliz de poder hacerlos.

-¡Claro que sí!- la chica le fulminó con la mirada- Hoy es el día para hacer dulces y chocolates.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es San Valentín.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Que es el día para hacerlos y dárselos a una persona especial!

-Juvia hace dulces extraños para Gray muchas veces.

-No es lo mismo.-la chica se dejó caer en la cama- Además, ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa en hacer esta misión?

-Creía que necesitabas dinero para el alquiler.

-Natsu...

-Vale, vale- el chico sonrió mientras hablaba- Resulta que Happy y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema con nuestros ahorros y ahora necesito dinero.

-Por una vez en la vida, eres tú el pobre. Eso me ha alegrado el día.-la chica le dio un pequeño empujón con el pie- ¿Tiene algo que ver esa apuesta sobre quién ganaría el combate entre Laxus y Erza con tu reciente pérdida de dinero?

-¿¡Quién iba a pensar que el monstruo de Laxus perdería frente a Erza?!

-¿Apostaste por Laxus?-la chica soltó una carcajada- Erza es Erza. Ella asusta a los monstruos como Laxus.

El chico murmuro por lo bajo mientras volvía su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana. El maestro había sugerido el combate por diversión, todavía se lamentaba y lloraba cuando miraba la factura de la reconstrucción del gremio y de media Magnolia. Erza había ganado. Luego había surgió otra petición en el gremio, una que incluía a Erza y Gildarts. El maestro había acallado lo rumores pero eso no había evitado un gran lucha entre los miembros defendiendo a uno u otro mago. Había sido la destrucción del edificio del gremio a gran escala.

-¿Crees que Erza podría con Gildarts?

-No sé-Lucy miro con sorpresa al chico- Pero si sé, bueno estoy segura, de que Cana le daría una paliza a Gildarts.

-¡Es porque Cana no es tan sentimental!- después de escuchar a la chica reír, volvió a mirarla- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?

-Sabes, pensándolo razonadamente, no tiene importancia. Después de todo si me hubiera quedado para hacer chocolates, no hubiera tenido a quien dárselos.

-¿No eran para ti?

-Natsu, no tienes ni un gramo romántico en tu cuerpo.

-¿Romántico?-el comedor de fuego se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó junto a su compañera, en la cama- Nunca he entendido eso del amor. Me muevo por instinto y estoy seguro de que mi instinto no me fallará a la hora de elegir pareja.

-Natsu, elegir una pareja no es como una lucha. No se trata de elegir un ataque u otro. Se basa en sentimientos, en acciones, en confianza...

-Ummmm...-el chico se colocó de lado y apoyo su cabeza en la mano. Lucy estaba acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su abdomen- Entonces, ¿si yo tengo sentimientos y confianza en una persona significa que me gusta?

-No lo sé. Depende de los sentimientos que tengas y como te sientas cuando estas con esa persona.

-¿Y si no puedo dejar de pensar en una chica?- el pelirosa frunció el ceño- ¿Y si me gusta alguien?

-¿A ti?- Lucy también se puso de lado quedando frente a frente con su compañero -¿El chico más torpe en relación a mujeres, enamorado?-negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de él- Me parece increíble.

-¿Quién ha dicho que soy torpe con las mujeres?- después de ver la mirada escéptica en los ojos chocolate continuo hablando- ¿Es que nadie puede pensar que el motivo de no acercarme a ninguna chica era por qué no había encontrado a la indicada?

-Así que ya has encontrado a alguien- Lucy aplaudió como una niña pequeña- ¿Quién es?

Natsu le miro desconfiado-Si te lo digo lo cotorrearas con todo el gremio. ¡Se burlaran de mí!

Después de reírse y limpiarse las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos por las palabras del pelirosa, le volvió a pegar un pequeño empujón. Esta vez con la mano.

-Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos me podría tomar esto como un insulto.

Natsu le miró con ojos calculadores- ¿Te molestaría que me interese en alguien?

-No es molestia, si no curiosidad.

-Yo podría tomarme eso como insulto.-Natsu se levantó de golpe, murmurando entre dientes-Happy se equivocó, ya sabía que esto iría mal. Después de que Mira me ayudara...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Nada.

-¿En serio?

El muchacho cruzo sus gruesos brazos sobre el pecho y empezó a dar golpes en el suelo con el pie. Impaciente-Lucy, ¿tú crees que debería hablar con la chica que me gusta?

Irguiéndose y tomando una actitud de seriedad, que era lo que la conversación requería extrañamente ya que hablaba con Natsu, contesto-Sí. Aunque procura no decirle que la quieres porque te lo dice tu instinto.

-¿Y si ya se lo he dejado caer?-la pregunta inquisitoria y la ceja derecha alzada llamaba la atención de la rubia.

-¿Te has declarado?- Lucy empezó a pensar rápidamente en qué chicas podría conocer a las que Natsu se podría declarar. No podía pensar en ninguna, tal vez Lisanna pero su relación no daba muestras de cambio.- ¿Qué te ha contestado?

-Nada-unos ojos verdísimos se reían de ella- Estoy esperando.

-¿Cuándo te confesaste?

Los ojos del chico seguían riéndose de ella- Creo que hace exactamente dos minutos.

-¿Dos minutos?- Lucy parpadeo un par de veces mientras decenas de arrugas se formaban en su frente- ¿De qué hablas?

-Me gustas. Creo que siempre me has gustado, no sé, tengo un impulso para mantener un ojo sobre ti y procurar cuidarte. Además no me gusta que se te acerquen otros hombres-ahora era Natsu quien tenía la frente llena de arruguitas- Permito a la gente del gremio porque ninguno parece muy cercano pero no a otros.

Lucy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin habla. Frente al silencio de su compañera, Natsu empezó a pasearse en la habitación como un gato enjaulado.

-Casi quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Leo, o sea, ¿cómo diablos un espíritu celestial puede estar con una mujer humana? Una vez se lo pregunte y él solamente rió. Happy hizo lo mismo cuando lo dije en nuestra casa en voz alta. ¡Sigo pensando que esa no es una buena relación!

-Umm... ¿Natsu?-la muchacha le siguió con la mirada dos vueltas más hasta que él se plantó frente a ella- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Quién decías que era torpe con el sexo opuesto?-él rio brevemente- Lucy tal vez eres tú la idiota.

-¡No me digas idiota!

-¡Tú me has dicho idiota antes!

-¡Eres un idiota!-la rubia se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se encaró con él- Nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿A qué te referías con lo de antes?

-A que me gustas. Happy lo sabía y se lo dijo a Mira quien reconoció sospecharlo fuertemente y también me afirmó que me correspondías. Entonces pensó que hoy podíamos hacer esta misión, ya sabía que nevaría y tendríamos que quedarnos, entonces yo tend...

-¿Me estás diciendo que he estado a punto de congelarme por tu culpa?

-¡No!-el chico negó con la cabeza- Has estado a punto de congelarte por culpa de Mira, no mía.-ignorando la mirada cabreada de Lucy, continuo hablando- Como iba diciendo, según el plan de Mira y Happy, hoy era el día en que yo tendría que declararme y tú me aceptarías.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.- después de mesarse el pelo, Lucy se volvió a encarar con Natsu- ¿Te gusto?

-¿Es qué todavía no te has enterado?

-¡Es que tú no te explicas bien!

Natsu dio un paso hacia ella, y le cogió ambas manos. Luego se inclinó y puso su frente junto a la de la muchacha- Lucy, me gustas.

-Mira te dijo que hicieras esto ¿verdad?

-En realidad fue Happy- ambos rieron pero no se separaron. Apretando más fuerte las manos masculinas y cerrando los ojos, Lucy se replanteo seriamente la loca conversación que estaban teniendo. Tenía que aclarar todo.- Natsu, ¿estás diciendo que me quieres como pareja?

-Obviamente.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Acaso Mira y Happy se equivocaron?- puso ojos de cachorros, lo cual provocó risas internas en la mujer.

-No, no se equivocaron- Lucy se sonrojó- Pero esta no era la forma en la que deberíamos hablar de esto.

-¿No es el día del amor?

-Pero esta confesión no es romántica, ni te tengo chocolates.

-No me gusta el chocolate, prefiero el fuego.

-Incorregible.

-Sabes, Happy me dijo que tenía que hacer algo cuando tú me dijeras que si- por fin, Natsu separo su frente de la de ella y le soltó las manos.-No sé si saldrá bien pero... ¡he practicado!

Natsu le agarro fuertemente de los hombros y estampó su boca contra la de ella. Sus dientes chocaron y Lucy se alejó de él maldiciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Un beso-él respondió tranquilamente aunque estaba frotándose la boca.- Se suponía que nos tendríamos que besar.

-¡Pero no así!

Volvió a acercarse al muchacho que la miraba atentamente. Le agarro por la bufando y tiró de él hacia abajo, suavemente, junto sus labios y empezó a moverlos igual de suavemente. Pasó una de sus manos por el hombro masculino y cerró los ojos. Realmente no se podía creer que estuviera besando al Dragon Slayer del fuego. Se separaron para coger aire pero inmediatamente después, Natsu volvió a acercarse a ella y a besarla tal y como ella lo había hecho.

-Creo que practicar contigo es mejor que hacerlo solo.

Lucy negó frente a la mirada burlona que adornaba la cara del pelirosado. Si ser su amiga había sido un reto, ser su novia sería un auténtico desafío.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que el fic os haya gustado, y también divertido ya que he intentado añadir algún toque de humor. Espero no haber cometido mucho OoC, ni faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo. Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
